bnhafffandomcom-20200213-history
Lemillion
Mirio Togata, also known by his hero name Lemillion. He is a student in his Third Year at U.A. High School, learning to become a Pro Hero, where he is a part of The Big Three. Before Izuku Midoriya, Mirio was the top candidate for All Might's successor and inheritor of One For All. He is currently doing an internship with Sir Nighteye, at the Nighteye Agency alongside fellow student, Izuku Midoriya. Appearance: Mirio is a muscular young man with scars on his arms. His face is drawn in a simplistic, cartoony way and his blond hair is arranged in a cowlick. His hero costume consists of a large mask which covers the space around his eyes and ears, a plaid shirt with the number one million (1,000,000) across his chest, black pants, and boots with green trimmings. He also sports a floor-length orange cape attached from the chest which features a hood. Additionally, Mirio's hero costume (except for his mask) is made of a special fiber that is derived from his hair, which allows the costume to become intangible alongside him. Personality: Mirio comes across as goofy and energetic, with some peculiar habits. He is almost always smiling and, though optimistic, he does not let his ideals blind him and is always looking for ways to improve his skills. He is very devoted to becoming a hero and is the top candidate for No. 1 Hero after he graduates, even surpassing many of the pros. Despite his lacking academic performance, he is extremely dedicated and has worked many hours to perfect the use of his Quirk for combat, and thus is ranked among the top three students at U.A. His hero name, "Lemillion", comes from his desire to rescue a million people, inspired by All Might's debut. As an intern, Mirio has developed a good understanding of the protocols and actions that a hero must be able to do in various situations. He is able to separate himself from his emotions in order to see the bigger picture. He understands when he has to go against what he feels is right in order to act for the greater good. In contrast to his laid back nature, he is experienced in dealing with dangerous people and does not scare easily Since the full use of his Quirk often leaves him nude, he has gotten somewhat used to it and isn't afraid to fight without clothes; though he will apologise, especially to girls, for the rudeness. Abilities and Powers: ''' * Mirio is extremely powerful, showcasing incredible mastery over his Quirk, such that the students of Class-1A thought him to be invincible. * Enhanced Strength: Mirio seems to possess a good deal of physical strength, enough to knock out a person and crush floors easily. This appears to come from his well-trained muscular body. * Enhanced Speed: Mirio is also incredibly fast, taking out Class-1A very quickly and with absolute ease. This, combined with his strength and the rapid relocation aspect of his Quirk, makes him incredibly formidable in combat. '''Quirk - Permeation: * Permeation: Mirio's Quirk allowed him to become intangible, letting him travel through solid walls and the ground, while letting enemy attacks slip through him. However, when he becomes intangible his clothes slip through him, leaving him nude. * By activating his Quirk, he can slip through the floor into the ground, then reposition himself and deactivate to cause himself to shoot back out of the ground in a different spot. However, while fully intangible he can no longer see, hear, or breathe, and can only experience a falling sensation. He can also remain intangible while physically permissible enough to launch counter-attacks. Fighting Techniques: * Blinder Touch Eyeball Crush:A feint, Mirio pretends to poke an opponent in the eye while his arm is intangible, distracting them long enough to deliver an actual blow to their stomach. * Phantom Menace: A near instantaneous combo, Mirio consecutively launches himself at high speeds in and out of his surroundings with all of his brute strength, striking all targets precisely with pinpoint accuracy and calculation from all directions. Equipment: * Specialised Costume: Since Mirio's Quirk usually lets him phase out of his clothes and leave him nude, he has a Costume that is made of a special fibre that is produced from his hair. That way, his clothes will react when his Quirk activates and also become intangible. History: When he was a small child, Mirio accidentally fell into a river, but was saved by a Pro Hero. This event marked his decision to become also a hero to save others. Although his father considered that, due to his Permeation Quirk, it would be a difficult goal to achieve, Mirio did not lose heart and spent the rest of his years training to improve control of his Quirk and fulfill his dream. During third grade, he met Tamaki Amajiki, a new transfer student who was unable to give a proper self-introduction because of his social awkwardness, and, as another result of this, was not able to make any friends. Mirio approached him after realising that Tamaki was trying to say that he likes Pro Heroes; it was this recognition that began the friendship between Tamaki and Mirio. In middle school during a Quirk Education class, Tamaki tried manifesting something with his Manifest Quirk but only managed to manifest a tiny plant on his hand due to his nervousness. Meanwhile, Mirio tried phasing through a wall but only managed to phase his hands through it. Some of Mirio's classmates laughed at his struggles, but he was not disheartened at all and resolved to pull off his phasing properly next time. While walking home, Tamaki praised Mirio's optimism while lamenting his own lack of self-esteem. Mirio cheered Tamaki up and said that he would shine brightly like the sun, and the reason Mirio could give it his all was due to Tamaki being there for him. Although he was nervous, Mirio praised Tamaki's resolve to never give up which inspired him to never give up either. Despite Tamaki thinking of himself as a boring person with low self-esteem, Mirio always thought of Tamaki as a talented person who was cool and super fun and sunny to be around with.2 After middle school, Mirio and Tamaki entered U.A. High School. According to Nejire Hado, Mirio once struggled a lot at U.A. (even showcasing poor results in an edition of the U.A. Sports Festival); however, he would turn his situation around by devoting himself as an intern under the hero Sir Nighteye, and having his abilities cultivated during his internship, eventually becoming a major contender for the number one rank, above several Pro Heroes. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Student Category:U.A. High School Category:U.A. High School Student Category:U.A. High School Third Year Student Category:The Big Three Category:Nighteye Agency Category:Intern Category:Sports Festival Winner